Empty and Broken
by Ducky05
Summary: I AM NOT DEAD! LoL. Summary: Lizzie is married to a monster and Gordo saves her. But who will save them as they rebuild a life together. Expect new life in more ways than one! -Ducky (remember me?)
1. The Vase

Lizzie sat down in the comfy office chair and spun around and giggled.  
  
"You are so weird." said Gordo watching her. He set a box of office supplies on the cherrywood desk and smiled.  
  
"This is so cool. Gordo, I'm actually a professional. How cool!"  
  
"I don't think any 'professional' has ever giggled and said 'How cool'"  
  
Lizzie stuck her tongue out at him and Gordo laughed. The door opened and Luke, Lizzie's husband, walked in. He walked over to Lizzie and she got up. They embraced and kissed and Gordo burned.  
  
"Hi honey. Sorry I'm late. This is awesome!" he said, his arm around her waist. Lizzie blushed with excitement.  
  
Gordo and Miranda were invited to Lizzie and Luke's house for dinner. Lizzie had two children, a boy named Hunter who was 7 and a girl named AnnaBeth who was 4. She looked just like her mother and acted just like her too. The dinner went well in the begining, until after dinner drinks. Hunter and AnnaBeth were playing in front of the fire place and the adults were sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace. Everything was polite and nice until Hunter knocked a vase of the hearth to the ground and it shattered. Lizzie thought nothing of it- a 2.99$ Pier One masterpiece that could be easily replaced. To Luke, it might as well have contained his mother's ashes. He grabbed Hunter by the arm and brought the little boy's face to his and howled angrily. Then, he dragged him upstairs and there was a thud. Lizzie raced to the landing.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" she cried. Luke glared at her and stormed off to their bedroom. Hunter stood in his doorway crying. He had a bruise on his arm and on his face. He ran down the steps into Lizzie's open arms and she cradled him. She carried him out to the couch and sat with him on her lap.  
  
"What happened, Hummer?" asked AnnaBeth. She always called him Hummer because she couldn't compltely pronounce Hunter. Hunter nuzzled into Lizzie's neck and remained quiet. Miranda and Gordo left quietly and quickly and Lizzie slept in Hunter's room with AnnaBeth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
okay, so here i am on my padre's laptop in his apartment in the bhms....ill update tomorrow morning if anyone wants me to  
  
be sure to read Sammy the Story Magi's stories b/c they are awesome....ttyl pplz.... Ducky 


	2. Dial My Number You Know it By Heart

I didn't know what to call this chapter, okay?!?!? But thank you soooooo much for the reviews. They really made me smile and I hope more ppl review!! And please read my other story called I'm In Love With the Boy..please r/r b/c I need some feedback on both of these stories.thankz -ducky  
  
Gordo stared at Lizzie's face. It had been a week since the whole Luke-Vase thing had happened and things still hadn't returned to normal. But how could they? Gordo remembered the phone call he had gotten from Lizzie the night before at midnight. He had groped for the phone and when he answered it, her voice chilled his bones.  
  
"David!" she cried softly. Gordo shot up straight and paid attention.  
  
"What's wrong? Lizzie, are you okay?" he begged of the receiver.  
  
"I.I.oh my god! Please help me David!" she cried quietly. Gordo took a shallow breath and spoke gently.  
  
"Lizzie, What happened?" he asked, hoping his worst fears weren't true.  
  
"It's Luke. Hhhh.he..he hit me, David." She stumbled. Gordo felt anger rise in his to his cheeks. "He just came home and started hitting me and-oh my god!" gasped Lizzie, halfway through her sentence.  
  
"Lizzie! Lizzie!" cried Gordo, but he heard Luke's voice in the distance, like Lizzie had dropped the phone.  
  
"You stupid whore!" screamed Luke. Gordo heard a loud crack and Lizzie's piercing scream and then something that made his heart melt. "Please stop! Please don't hurt me!" she cried with the only true fear Gordo had ever heard in her voice. Gordo felt like a loser and a failure. Why wasn't HE there to hold Lizzie and help her?? As Gordo drove to Lizzie's house he remembered the exact day that he realized Lizzie McGuire had stolen his heart and ripped it apart.  
  
[x] fl@shb@ck to Lizzie's Wedding [x]  
  
Lizzie twirled in her beautiful gown and smiled. She looked the perfect bride in every way. Except in one- Gordo decided. He thought that the one thing to make this day truly perfect would be for him to be marrying Lizzie, not that country clubber and business-is-my-life loser, Luke. Of course, Gordo envied their love and happiness, but he knew that he would always envy Lizzie McGuire's lovers unless he was one of them.  
  
"Gordo? Gordo!?" cried Lizzie. Gordo shook his head free and looked at her. She looked amazing. Her dress was from Alfred Angelo- a custom design that Luke's yuppy parents had insisted on for Lizzie. It had a fitted t-shirt cut up and a flowing and beautiful ball gown bottom to it. And when Lizzie turned the fabric moved with her and swayed. The surprise of the dress was the back. It was laced like a corset from the neck to the LOW back. Gordo salivated when she bought it and now when she was wearing it.  
  
"You're a little dazed." commented Lizzie, staring at him and laughing. Gordo mustered up all of his courage and said what was on his mind.  
  
"You're a little beautiful. Actually, really beautiful." He said. Now he could only hope and pray. "And I love you, Elizabeth McGuire."  
  
Lizzie dropped her bouquet and her jaw. She covered her mouth with her white kid gloves and stared. Gordo knew he should've shut-up.  
  
"Gordo..I.I mean..I don't..I can't." she stumbled.  
  
Gordo held up his hand to stop her from talking. "It's okay, McGuire." He said softly. Lizzie still stared at him. There was a knock at the door and Miranda's head popped in.  
  
"Lizzie, come on! Time to get married!" she said happily. Lizzie forced a smile and nodded.  
  
"I'll be right there." She said quietly. Miranda nodded and closed the door. Gordo stared at Lizzie sadly.  
  
"Gordo, I don't love you. I love Luke and nothing will ever change that. But you are my best friend and nothing will ever change THAT either." She said taking Gordo's hand. He hugged Lizzie and smiled.  
  
"Come on, McGuire, let's get you down the aisle." He said, forcing happiness and enthusiasm and resisting the urge to run down the aisle and knock out the groom.  
  
[x] end of fl@shb@ck [x]  
  
As Gordo drove he thought about what Lizzie would say today if he told her he still loved her. Then Gordo thought about someone else-someone that would be heartbroken if he confessed his undying love for Lizzie. That someone was Gordo's girlfriend of two years-----  
  
[x] I need a nameeeeeee!!!! Ahhh!!!!!! -Ducky [x] 


	3. The Right Words The Wrong Time

[x] second update in one day!!! Oh yeah!!! Lol..i still need gordo's girlfriends name asap because its important..i don't want it to be Miranda but I want it to be someone close to the storyline..hmm, I dunno.maybe I have to edit the second chapter...well, the story starts out with gordo pulling into lizzie and luke's driveway...gordo's girlfriend's name is unknown as of now but please email me if you have any suggestions!!! Strangeprincess_05@yahoo.com thanx -Ducky [x]  
  
THERE IS VIOLENCE, CHILD ABUSE, AND SEXUAL ABUSE CONTAINED IN THIS CHAPTER. WHILE IT IS NOT DESCRIBED IN GRAPHIC DETAIL, IT MAY CONTAIN SOME ISSUES THAT YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO. THANK YOU.  
  
Gordo pulled his Explorer into the quaint driveway of Luke and Elizabeth Alexander. But Gordo knew nothing quaint or sweet was about to happen. He got out of his car and walked to the door just as a flash of lightening bolted across the dark sky and lit it up. Gordo shuttered and pushed on the door, which was open. He entered into the living room and gaped.  
  
It looked like a war zone- broken dishes, glasses, pictures, and upturned furniture. Gordo took a deep breath and called out.  
  
"Lizzie!"  
  
The bedroom door slammed shut and Gordo ran down the hall and followed the sound. He pushed against the door and it fell open. Gordo took a moment to take in the unbelievable scene.  
  
Hunter was slumped in the corner, beaten and crying and AnnaBeth had been thrown in front of the door. Luke had Lizzie on the bed and was slapping her and raping her. Gordo came alive and threw Luke against the wall with all his strength. Luke rebounded and threw himself into Gordo. Lizzie managed to crawl towards the door and grab AnnaBeth. She was trying to leave when Luke saw her. He ripped AnnaBeth from her arms and threw the child onto the bed. Gordo was lost. He didn't know what to do first: rescue Lizzie or help AnnaBeth?  
  
His question was answered when Luke slammed Lizzie against the door and Gordo heard the wood splinter.  
  
"GET OFF OF HER!" yelled Gordo in a voice that even he didn't know he had. He turned Luke around to face him and hit him- really slugged him- square in the face. Luke tottered slightly and then fell to the ground. Lizzie stared down at him and started to fall, but Gordo caught her. As he held her, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed 911. Hunter slowly stood up and carried AnnaBeth out to the living room and Gordo did the same with Lizzie. The police soon arrived and arrested Luke and treated Lizzie, AnnaBeth, and Hunter. They were taken to a hospital nearby and Gordo followed.  
  
At the hospital, Lizzie was rushed to Emergency while AnnaBeth and Hunter were sent to Pediatric Emergency Ward. Gordo felt dizzy and sick as the police tried to talk to him. He answered their questions and told them everything he knew about the fight, but couldn't focus on anything but the safety of Lizzie and her kids.  
  
After the police finished questioning him, Gordo was informed that Lizzie was sent to another ward and listed in stable but critical condition. [x] I have never understood that term..how can someone be critical and stable at the same time????[x] Gordo walked slowly and wearily to the elevator and got in. He leaned against the wall as the elevator took him up, up, up to the thirteenth floor of Memorial Regional Hospital [x] that's the name of my hospital..lol [x] He looked down the alcohol-smelling hallway, which was dimly lit and peppered with nurses, doctors, and hospital beds. Gordo shined his visitors pass to the nurse-on-duty and she led him to Lizzie's room.  
  
[x] remember how chapter 2 opened with 'Gordo stared at Lizzie's face'?? this is when he's staring...he's watching her in her hospital bed.:^) [x]  
  
"Lizzie?" he asked gently. Lizzie stared back at him. She looked awful. Her face was cut and bruised and her spirit wasn't much better. Lizzie stared at her best friend and cried. She cried and Gordo just let her- occasionally stroking back her long blonde hair and comforting her. Lizzie cried for an hour and a half. When she finished, her bruised face looked puffy and red. And the only words she could manage were the ones Gordo had longed to here for so long---  
  
"I love you, Gordo."  
  
Gordo shrugged. Great..the only three words he had ever wanted Lizzie to say to him had been said by her..as she lie in a hospital bed that her husband had put her in. 


	4. Hospital Bed

[x] thanks to the following lovely ppl for reviewing my little story.  
  
Frying Pan of Doom: I love the name.now I have to think up some history on the girl..(  
  
Mr-random-guy: Thank you for taking your review seriously and im trying to make my scenes flow smoother..r/r on the new chapters please!  
  
LalaBunny: thank you thank you  
  
Lexy: Thanks for the name..I'm naming his g/f Alexia..but now I need a history behind her..(  
  
Sammy the Story Magi: you are awesome..that's all I can say..(  
  
Well, here's the third update of the day...simply because im stuck in a warehouse in the Bahamas in the middle of a hurricane..just another day in the 'normal' life I lead..lol.-Ducky Oh and im sorry about the repetition of 'long' in the closing of chp.3 [x]  
  
Lizzie looked up at Gordo. He stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Thank you, Gordo. You saved my life and my children's lives." Said Lizzie, looking up at him. Gordo nodded and forced a gentle smile on his lips. He kept running her words over and over in his mind. 'I love you, Gordo' Did she really mean it or was she just in so much pain that she couldn't think straight? Gordo pleaded and begged that it was the first.  
  
"Would you go and see how Hunter and AnnaBeth are doing?" asked Lizzie weakly. Gordo smiled and nodded. He got up and walked down the hall to the front desk of the ward.  
  
A young nurse greeted him. She had short black hair and kind hazel eyes. Her name tag said 'Hi! My name is: Crystal Adams'  
  
"Can you tell me where the pediatric emergency is?" asked Gordo. Crystal smiled up at him.  
  
"Take the elevator to the third floor and go left. When you get to the corridor, go right and then take the hallway about thirty feet until you get to---" she started to explain, but stopped when she noticed the tired man's weary expression. "I'll take you there myself." She said, relieving Gordo immensely.  
  
As they waited in the elevator, Crystal started to talk to Gordo.  
  
"So, are you here because of the blonde woman that came in?" she asked, gently enough to sound sincere.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm her friend and, uh, I'm the one who called the police on her husband after he beat the crap out of her and her kids and raped her." Said Gordo. He paled after he realized his statement. He looked at Crystal, who was red in the face. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's just been a really long night and things are a little crazy." Offered Gordo. Crystal smiled and said, "This is our floor."  
  
Gordo was glad that Crystal had offered to guide him, because as he followed her, he realized how lost he would've gotten. They stopped in a cheery ward, with red walls and circus animals dancing on the border. The room looked like a happy daycare center- minus the hospital staff, screaming children, and doctors running like chickens with their heads cut off. Crystal lead Gordo to a room that AnnaBeth was in.  
  
Gordo's heart was torn when he saw the small girl. So many stitches and bandages. She looked like a war victim. Gordo thought for a moment. This whole thing was a war. A war between Luke and Lizzie and the kids were the innocent civilians.  
  
"Hey. Hey!" whispered Crystal. Gordo blinked and shook his head.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, coming out of his trance. Crystal pointed to the figure in the bed. AnnaBeth was reaching out to Gordo and crying. He walked over to her bed and hugged her as best as he could.  
  
"Where's mommy?" she asked quietly. Gordo felt powerless. He was not prepared to tell a four-year-old that her mother was beaten and abused and raped and lying in a hospital bed crying because of her father. Gordo thought for a moment.  
  
"Mommy is in another room, sweetie. The doctors are making her feel all better so she can come and see you and your brother. She'll be feeling better in a couple of days and then we'll go see her, okay?" said Crystal soothingly. Gordo turned and faced her and mouthed the words 'Thank you'. Crystal nodded and smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna go and see how Hummer is doing, okay?" asked Gordo. AnnaBeth stared at him and smiled.  
  
"Gurrdoh, tell Hummer I love him and tell mommy I love her, too." She said. Gordo promised he would and said goodnight as he left the room. Outside, he leaned against a wall and took a deep breath.  
  
"Harder than you thought?" asked Crystal.  
  
"Hardest thing I've ever done." He replied. "Where's Hum- I mean, Hunter?" Crystal led him to another ward completely. Hunter had been sent to the Pediatric Recovery Ward. He had not been as badly beaten as his mother and sister.  
  
Gordo walked in the room and saw him. He was sitting up, playing a PlayStation game. When he saw Gordo, he leapt from his bed and hugged him.  
  
"Hey buddy!" said Gordo, returning the hug. "How are you doing?"  
  
Hunter stared up at Gordo. Gordo felt his heart ripping again. Hunter's eyes held so much pain and sorrow and fear, that it was almost unbearable for Gordo.  
  
"I want to see my mom and Bethie." He replied finally, climbing back into his bed.  
  
"You'll see them soon enough, buddy. First they have to make sure everythings okay. But I promise that as soon as I can, I'll take you home." Said Gordo.  
  
"Your home or ours?" asked Hunter. Gordo felt dry in his mouth like he couldn't speak.  
  
"Hey, it's time for bed. You're up way too late. Now, come on." Said Crystal, turning off the game and tucking Hunter in.  
  
"Night Nerd." Said Hunter form his hospital bed. Hunter had called Gordo 'Nerd' ever since he could talk. Gordo laughed softly.  
  
"Goodnight, Buddy." He said as the door closed. 


	5. Where to go?

Gordo slept on the couch in Lizzie's hospital room that night. He woke often, to check on Lizzie and see how she was or just to watch her sleep. At 10:00a.m., the nurse came in to check Lizzie's vitals and said that Lizzie would be moved to recovery today. Gordo felt happiness flood him. He woke Lizzie and told her. But instead of smiling, she frowned.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Gordo.  
  
"I only have to spend a week in recovery. Then where? I can't go home, Gordo. I just can't." replied Lizzie. Gordo understood and nodded.  
  
"I'll call Matt and you can stay---"  
  
"NO! I mean, no Gordo. He would just be ashamed of me and tell my parents and---just no. No one in the family."  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"No. I'm too embarrassed to see her right now."  
  
"Lizzie, not much left except Motel 6."  
  
"Your.uhm.your apartment??"  
  
"Lizzie? Are you crazy? I have a one-bedroom studio in the Art District. Not exactly fitting recuperating room."  
  
"Oh, yeah, and there's Dawn."  
  
Gordo grimaced. He wished she hadn't said his girlfriend's name. He has managed to erase her from his mind for the last night but now that Lizzie brought her up, he couldn't help it.  
  
"Lizzie, please don't talk about her-"  
  
"Gordo, she's your GIRLFRIEND. It's normal to talk about her."  
  
"Lizzie, just stop!"  
  
Lizzie was taken aback. Gordo shrugged and huffed. He had snapped at the one person he truly loved.  
  
"I'm going to.to check on the kids." He said walking out of the room. Lizzie lay in the bed afterwards, thinking about things. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't realize when she started talking aloud. Gordo was about to come back in the room when he heard her.  
  
"Okay, so he doesn't love you? No biggie. Oh my God! What are you saying?? You are head over heels in love with him. You kick yourself everyday for turning him down at the wedding!! Tell him you love him!! Wait, no! You can't because he just snapped at you and that would be weird and strange and---but I really, truly love him! What am I supposed to do? Just forget about him? And Dawn? What about her? My mind is being logical but my heart only wants me to leap on him when he walks back in the room. But no! I can't. I have to be the Lizzie Alex--- Lizzie McGuire that he's always known- the Lizzie that everyone knows. But oh I wish I could be Lizzie Gordon."  
  
Gordo caught his breath at that. 'She loves me?' he thought. 'Wow.'  
  
[x] Okay, so uber-short chapter, but it's the ..foruth.?..update in one day. I know that the plot sort of sounds like Sammy's but I got the initial idea from it. I'm trying to take it off the same path..i hope you pplz like it.and to yughiolover.thank you soooooo much!! Well, I g2g and ill update MAYBE tonight.PLEASE R/R -Ducky [x] 


	6. Dawn Tough of Dirt Tougher on Gordo

[x] okay so I just got online and saw that ppl reviewed my story!! So I feel, as a debt to all my reviewers, that I update for the fifth (and final) time today. Since I am in the Bahamas, I decided that for some rest and relaxation, Gordo takes Lizzie and her kids on a vacation to get them away from everything.but what does DAWN think??? Muahahahaha!! -The Duckster [x]  
  
Gordo pushed the door open. Lizzie looked up at him like she had been caught doing something. Gordo pretended not to see and started talking about the kids and how much they wanted to see her.  
  
Lizzie smiled and nodded as Gordo continued to speak.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Gordo, noticing her inattentive attitude.  
  
"Oh, oh nothing." Replied Lizzie. Gordo laughed to himself.  
  
"Hey, I thought of where you can go when you and the kids are released." Said Gordo, with a smile.  
  
"Where?" asked Lizzie quizzically.  
  
"Our Lucaya."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Our Lucaya Resort on Grand Bahama Island. Two weeks in a three bedroom penthouse at the main resort and all expenses are covered."  
  
"WHAT!? I mean.how.omigosh! Gordo! That's so.awesome.amazing!! How'd you manage it all?!"  
  
"Well, my dad owns the penthouse and he gave it to me when I turned twenty- two. Two years it hasn't even been opened. I guess this is the right time."  
  
"Oh, Gordo! You are the greatest, most wonderful man I've ever known! I l- love you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"David Zephyr Gordon, I love you. I, Elizabeth Alex- McGurie, love you."  
  
"B-b-but, I t-t-thought.the wedding??"  
  
"That's when I thought I loved Luke and I thought he loved me. I'm only sad that it took me so long to realize my love for you. I hope you still share yours."  
  
"Lizzie, I've loved you since the moment I saw you and realized that you were amazing in every way."  
  
Lizzie leaned over to Gordo and kissed him- really kissed him. Lizzie swore that there were fireworks and Pavarotti singing in the background. As she pulled back, they both broke out in laughter. Gordo took his chance and put his hand around Lizzie and pulled her close- like he had always dreamed of doing. He pulled her close and kissed her- this time it was Gordo who heard the music and saw the fireworks.  
  
"Woah." He said as they pulled back.  
  
"Woah?! Woah?!? How dare you?!" cried a voice from the door.  
  
Dawn stood in the doorway of Lizzie's room holding a bouquet of red roses and two gift bags for the kids. She dropped them on the table and stormed out of the room. Gordo leapt up to follow her.  
  
"Dawn! Please wait!" begged Gordo. "It's not what it looks like!"  
  
Dawn whipped around to face him.  
  
"I'll tell you what it looks like! It looks like MY boyfriend and MY sister kissing in a bed!"  
  
[x] *evil grin* okay, so I guess I have to offer an explanation to this strange revelation. Jo McGuire and Sam McGuire divorced the year Lizzie graduated from high school. Sam remarried Mary Rae Martinson. Mary had a daughter named Dawn. Gordo did not know his Dawn was Lizzie;s Dawn until Lizzie met her on one of their dates. get it?? LoL -Ducky [x] 


	7. Vacation All I ever Wanted Vacation I ha...

[x] ok, so now im angry.im no longer the first entry on the lizzie mcguire page..errrr.that is not kewl so I HAVE to update.lol. Thank you SOOOOO much for every review ive gotten.. please R/R this next chapter too..ttyl- Ducky [x]  
  
Gordo looked at Dawn square in the face.  
  
"Dawn, I'm sorry, but I love Lizzie." He said slowly and clearly. Dawn gave one of those never-in-a-million-years-would-I-expect-to-hear-this looks. Gordo braced for the worst.  
  
"Fine." She said tersely. Gordo almost fell over. 'Fine' was not a response he had planned on. Dawn glared at him.  
  
"But I'll have you know, DAVID, that the studio YOU work for is MY father's, along with the apartment you so lovingly share with me. So, you can kiss your job, your home, AND your paycheck GOODBYE!"  
  
Gordo watched her strut to the elevators and leave. He felt hot and cold all at the same time. 'Okay, think' he said to himself. 'We still have the two weeks on the island before I have to tell her. Two weeks.' Gordo convinced himself that he didn't have to tell Lizzie or the kids until it was absolutely necessary.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^ One Week Later ^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'It's absolutely necessary.' Thought Gordo as he sipped his mango colada in his chaise lounger on the beach. While Lizzie and the kids were changing into their suits to come down to the beach, Gordo was thinking and rethinking his decision. Dawn had thrown all his stuff out to the curb- literally. He had to beg Miranda to let him use her garage to keep all is stuff.  
  
They had all just arrived at the hotel that morning. Gordo had put all his stuff away and went down to the beach. He was dreaming away when he felt someone standing in front of him. It was Lizzie. It was Lizzie in a black string bikini. It was the one woman Gordo had wanted to see in a black string bikini wearing one.  
  
"Come on Nerd, let's go!" cried Hunter, drawing away Gordo's attention. They ran hand-in-hand into the ocean. And that is how they spent the entire day-like a family.  
  
Lizzie went up to the bar to get a drink. The bartender, a woman, was smiling quaintly at Gordo and the kids.  
  
"You have such a wonderful husband! I wish mine would take me away somewhere-with the kids! Oh, I am SO jealous!" she laughed as she served Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah. He is great." Said Lizzie with a smile.  
  
"How long have you been married?" asked the bartender. Lizzie caught her breath and thought quick.  
  
"We married when we were twenty-two. We're both twenty-nine." She said.  
  
"That's so nice to hear! Finally, a happy couple with happy children and a happy life. So many people get divorces these days or are in abusive relationships. It's nice to see yours."  
  
Lizzie blushed and smiled and accepted her drink. As she walked back to the beach, she saw Gordo with Hunter on his back and AnnaBeth hugging his legs. Lizzie laughed and waved at them.  
  
"Mommy!" cried AnnaBeth as she ran up to her and hugged her. "This is so much fun!" Lizzie watched as Gordo came to shore- with Hunter still hanging from him. Hunter jumped off and grabbed his Coke.  
  
"So, how are you liking the island?" asked Gordo.  
  
"This is the greatest thing ever!!" laughed Hunter. AnnaBeth nodded in agreement.  
  
"Would you want to stay another week or two?" said Gordo slyly.  
  
"But Gordo, won't that be too expensive?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"No. My dad pays three thousand dollars a month to have the condo for everything. I've already asked him if we could stay for three weeks and he said yes."  
  
"This is the bestest summer vacation evuhr!" cried AnnaBeth. Lizzie hugged Gordo and said, "Thanks." Gordo blushed and smiled.  
  
"Mommy?" asked AnnaBeth. Gordo slipped his hand around Lizzie's waist and she let it stay there.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Is Gordo our new daddy? Because I think I like him better than real daddy."  
  
[x] what will lizzie's response be to this burning question?? Well, R/R if you wanna know! -The Ducky [x] 


	8. Two BLue Lines anyobdy guess what that m...

Lizzie knew she had to be careful. She had to chose her words wisely to answer AnnaBeth's question. As Lizzie thought, she heard Gordo answer.  
  
"Only if your mom wants me to be." he said. Lizzie felt relieved and shocked and amazed all at the same time. She didn't knwo what to say.  
  
"Mom, you're supposed to kiss him." said Hunter. Lizzie blushed and Gordo and AnnaBeth laughed. Hunter slyly pulled his sister towards the beach- leaving Gordo and Lizzie alone.  
  
"So..." said Lizzie.  
  
"So." said Gordo. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Lizzie blushed and nodded. She and Gordo kissed and Pavarotti sang his opera and the fireworks shot off and the world stood still. As Lizzie pulled back she grinned.  
  
"What?" asked Gordo confusedly.  
  
"I like kissing you." she said. Gordo smiled and said, "Then maybe we should do it more often."  
  
"Maybe we should." said Lizzie, wrapping her arms around Gordo and kissing him.  
  
^^^^^^Two Weeks Later ^^^^^^  
  
'Gordon, you've gotta tell her.' thought Gordo to himself as he sat in the orange plastic chair if the Grand Bahama Island Airport. Lizzie and AnnaBeth were getting something to drink and Hunter was watching the planes. Gordo was left to sit and ponder on the fact that he hadn't told Lizzie that they had no place to stay but her's.  
  
Lizzie came back and sat next to Gordo. "Want some?" she asked, offering her Strawberry Smoothie straw to Gordo's lips. He shook his head.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Uhm, sure. What's up?"  
  
"About the livivng accomidations when we get home--"  
  
"Oh, it's totally okay if you don't want me and the kids to be at your place in the begining. We have to go back to the house anway to pack."  
  
"No, that's not it. I--well-- I don't technically have 'a place'."  
  
"What?" Lizzie said in a tone flatter than a board.  
  
"Dawn owned the apartment. And her dad owned the studio where I worked, so I don't have an apartment, a job, or any money besides the two thousand in my bank account."  
  
"How long have you known about this?" snapped Lizzie angrily.  
  
"Since before we left to come here." said Gordo, wincing. Lizzie's eyes went wide.  
  
"Will all passengers on United Airlines FLight 9132 Service to Altanta, Georgia please begin boarding at Gate A. Thank You." said the P.A. Lizzie snatched her carry-on and took AnnaBeth's hand.  
  
"Hunter. Let's go." she said tersely. Hunter nodded and followed his mother.  
  
"Lizzie, we're sitting right next to eachother." said Gordo in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Not if I can help it." shot Lizzie. She went up to the Boarding Gate and spoke to the agent there. He nodded a couple of times and glanced at Gordo. Lizzie nodded and prepared to board. She glared back around at Gordo once and then countinued to the plane. The agent came up to Gordo and said, "Sir, the lady has asked that your seat be moved away from her. Please come with me." Gordo shrugged and followed.  
  
On the plane, Gordo couldn't help but curse Lizzie. He was sitting in the farthest back seats--you know, the ones they use to transport criminals. As he leaned his head against the wall to close his eyes for takeoff, he felt someone sit next to him. It was Hunter.  
  
"Hey buddy." said Gordo.  
  
"Listen, Nerd," began Hunter. "Mom doesn't mean what she said."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Because, she just doesn't."  
  
"Hunter, go back up to your seat. We're about to take off."  
  
"Nerd, just listen to me!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The reason mom is so mad is because she NEEDS a place to stay."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The house is dad's. He owns it and the reason they were fighting that night was because he was kicking her out."  
  
"Oh my God. Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
Hunter shrugged.  
  
"Okay. Thanks buddy. Go back to your seat."  
  
"Wait. One more thing. Mom has a little---big----a secret."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can't tell YOU!" cried Hunter, and he ran back to his seat.  
  
'Wierd little boy.' thought Gordo as the plane started and sped down the runway. 'I mean, what secret could Lizzie have?? It's not like she's---"  
  
As the plant took off, Gordo was thrown back into his seat and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Pregnant!"  
  
[x] oh...oh...oh....muahahaha....lol....but now you've gotta wonder-- Gordo's?? Luke's?? Ethan's?? haha! just kidding on that last one guys, so dont jump out of your skin just yet. Well, I'm back in the good ol US of A.....so, now i have to update....ill update again asap...love ya guys! -Duckeeeeee [x] 


	9. Fly Away Home

[x] okasy, guys...im back in school and ive been really busy. im sorry that this is the first update in....like....four days! im in my library right now and i love you guys so much that im going to blow of my honors chemistry work to write for you :) well, here goes nothing and keep up with the R/R!!! -Ducky [x]  
  
Gordo sat up stiffly. He could feel his heart in his throat. This was not happening. Oh no and not never. Gordo took several deep breaths and tried to calm himself down.  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
Gordo practically jumped out of his skin when he heard Lizzie's voice. She sat down next to him and buckled in. She look dreadfully serious and Gordo's fears quickly returned.  
  
"I need to talk to you." she said.  
  
"What's....uhm...up?"  
  
"Gordo, Hunter told me that he told you. I know its not what you expected but we can work it out. Even if you don't want me anymore, I can work this out."  
  
"Lizzie, I don't even know what's going on."  
  
"What?? But didn't Hunter tell you??"  
  
"He said some very cryptic things- nothing really specific."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Lizzie, are you---pregnant?"  
  
"How'd you know?! You don't think I'm, " she quieted her voice. "showing, do you!?"  
  
"No. No."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
"Lizzie, I just want to know who is the father of the baby?"  
  
"Gordo, I don't know."  
  
"Well, I don't mean to sound blunt but, how manyh people have you had se--- "  
  
"Two!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You."  
  
"And?"  
  
"When Luke...when he...."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"No, Gordo, I don't think you do."  
  
"Lizzie, please let me help you."  
  
"I don't want this to be the burden that drags you down. You've got dreams, Gordo. Big dreams that are going to come crashing down if you get stuck with a child."  
  
"Lizzie, you and Hunter and AnnaBeth and now this baby ARE my dreams."  
  
"So, you're not mad??"  
  
"How could I be?"  
  
"Thank You. I love you, Gordo."  
  
"I love you too Lizzie."  
  
They rode the rest of the flight in eachother's arms. When they landed, they drove back to Lizzie's house. It seemed so quaint and quiet. Gordo was the first to go in, then Hunter and AnnaBeth. It took Lizzie the longest to come inside.  
  
The first thing Gordo did was rip the sheets, curtains, pillowcases, blankets, and rugs from the master bedroom- where 'it' had all happened. He threw them in a trash bag and put it outside. Then- and only then- could Lizzie enter the room again. She laid on the bed and cried. She cried the whole day. Gordo fed the kids, put them to bed and waited for Lizzie. But she never came out.  
  
The next morning, Gordo was asleep on the couch when he felt something touch his shoulder.  
  
"Morning." said Lizzie. Her eyes were puffy and her face was red.  
  
"Morning." said Gordo, opening his arms so the Lizzie could lie next to him.  
  
"I love you." said Lizzie.  
  
"I love you." said Gordo.  
  
[x] The End!....no no no! just kidding!! ive got alot more to write, but in the end my chem homework wins out....ill ttyl- Ducky [x] 


	10. The Fight

[x] okay gang...some serious boy-bashing in this one because im mad at the fellers in mah life right now....its not really Gordo's fault that he and Lizzie have a falling out....but don't worry..they'll make up! -Ducky [x]  
  
EXPLETIVES INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER ARE R-RATED.  
  
Lizzie sat on the bed in the doctor's office. She was awaiting the results of her pregnancy test. This was a moment that could change her life forever.  
  
The doctor came back in holding a paper, folder, and a handful of brochures.  
  
"Mrs. Alexander?"  
  
"Yes, but I prefer Ms. McGuire."  
  
"Okay, Ms. McGuire. Your test results are in."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You're in the fourth month. You're pregnant- with twins. A boy and a girl."  
  
Lizzie felt the strangest feeling. She was up, down, left, right, front, backwards and everything in between. She felt the doctor's hand was on her shoulder.  
  
"Ms. McGurie. Are you alright?!"  
  
"Yes. Yes I am fine."  
  
As Lizzie drove home she felt strangely comforted. Gordo was going to be the father of her children. Then a wave of sickness fell over her. Luke MIGHT be the father of the twins. She pulled into her driveway and sat in the car for five minutes. 'Gordo loves me and I love him. Nothing will ever change that.'  
  
PART II  
  
Lizzie sat at the dinner table, playing with the food on her plate. The kids were already in bed. Only she and Gordo remained in silence. Gordo sighed and shifted postions in the dining chair. Lizzie knew something was next.  
  
"Lizzie, are you pregnant or not?" he said bluntly as ever.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know---?"  
  
"Twins. A boy and a girl."  
  
"Twins. I'm going to have twin--"  
  
"No. You're not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gordo, I'm having an abortion."  
  
"What the hell?!?!"  
  
"I can't take it anymore Gordo! I'm sick of this!"  
  
"Of what!??!?!?!"  
  
"Not knowing! I don't know who's the father of these kids and if it is Luke then I really don't want them."  
  
"You selfish, heartless bitch!"  
  
"What the fu---"  
  
"Don't even start with this bull. Lizzie, I know that you've been through alot but-"  
  
"You have no frigin clue what I've been through! David, I watched the man I married- the one person I thought I loved and that would always protect me-- I watched him beat the crap out of my children and molest them!! Then I was helpless to him!! He raped me Gordo! He forced himself on me and raped me!! I highly doubt that YOU have ANY IDEA what I'm going through!"  
  
"Listen Lizzie, I've been here too! Remember?!? I'm the one that has always played protector to you and now I'm sick of it! Fuck this! Fuck this, fuck you, and fuck the kids!! I mean, we don't care about anything, right Liz!? We've been through "Too Much" to even fucking care about anything!"  
  
"Stop it! You're the asshole here, not me! I hate you! Just get the fuck away from me and my kids and let me do whatever I want! I've never wanted you in my life and I told you that at the wedding! Now leave me alone!"  
  
"Fine! Stay hidden away in your cocoon! Just don't even bother! I'll call Luke and tell him to come home since his wife obviously loves getting the fucking shit beat out of her!"  
  
Gordo threw his chair down and grabbed his jacket and car keys. As he slammed the door, Lizzie fell to the floor in tears. What had she done!?  
  
[x] no comments....-Ducky [x] 


	11. From The Mouths of Babes Shall Come the ...

[x] I was harsh..yeah I know..but I think the story needed it. This chapters probably going to be the strangest one but it's the one where they have to rebuild. Oh, and Luke is in jail for beating up Lizzie.sorry I didn't make that point already- Ducky [x]  
  
Lizzie sat on the floor in tears. She and Gordo had just had the worst fight of her life. It would have been easier to take Luke's blows than Gordo's words.  
  
Lizzie started to get up, but felt a sharp pain. She cried out. The kids were asleep and Gordo was gone. As Lizzie tried to get up again, she felt something go down her leg. To her shock and horror, she saw that it was blood. She screamed louder and more fearfully than she ever had before.  
  
Gordo heard it. His ear picked up the sound. He ran from his car and back into the house where he found Lizzie's limp figure on the floor- blood pooling around her legs. Immediately he called 911 and told them what he saw. Hunter and AnnaBeth woke up to find Gordo and Lizzie in the living room. AnnaBeth screamed and cried and Hunter tried to hold her. It was chaos.  
  
[x] skipping the ambulance and the hospital because im not in the mood for it..[x]  
  
Lizzie forced her eyes open. She had to blink back the tears that came when she finally focused on the scene. She was in a hospital room surrounded by her friends and family. Jo was sitting to her right, holding her hand and smiling while Sam held the other. Miranda, Matt, Kate, Ethan, Parker, Larry, and even Dawn was there. Lizzie noticed Gordo, AnnaBeth, and Hunter's absence. She looked to her mother, who interpreted the question.  
  
"He took them home. He didn't want them to have to be here again."  
  
"Mom, what happened?"  
  
The room immediately tensed up. Jo took a stifled breath.  
  
"Lizzie, sweetie, you lost the babies."  
  
Lizzie began to cry.  
  
"And, oh, sweetie, when you miscarried, the doctors had to operate. Lizzie, they had to do an emergency hysterectomy because of complications. Lizzie, you can no longer have children."  
  
Lizzie began to sob.  
  
^^^^^^^^Three Days Later ^^^^^^^  
  
The nurse came in. Lizzie watched her walk in and take a deep breath.  
  
"The results are back."  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
"Mr. Gordon WAS the father of the children. The last doctor you went to made a mistake, though. The twins were already six months along. They could've been saved but the umbilical cords were tangled and-I'm so sorry Ms. McGuire."  
  
Lizzie forced a nod. She was very much alone right now-very much alone.  
  
[x] short chapter but im tired..sorry [x] 


	12. Here Comes the Sun and I Say it's Alrigh...

[x] a lot of harsh reviews, gang. Lizzie and Gordo are fighting so horribly because so much crap has happened and its all gotten too crazy. But lovey- dovey is what the people want so lovey-dovey is what ya get..-Ducky [x]  
  
Gordo watched as Lizzie pulled into the driveway. Hunter and AnnBeth were at school. Lizzie got out of her car and walked into the house. She stopped when she saw Gordo.  
  
"Did you find out-?" he started to ask. Lizzie took a deep breath.  
  
"Gordo, the twins were your children."  
  
"Oh." Said Gordo, emptiness filling the room. Lizzie felt pushed forward into Gordo's arms and they embraced. Lizzie soon felt tears on her shoulder- not her own but Gordo's.  
  
"Lizzie, I love you so much. I would do anything for you and Hunter and AnnaBeth. I love you no matter what." He said. Lizzie felt her own tears begin to fall.  
  
"Gordo, I want to make things better. I want things to be different. I want to start over- with you and with my life."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"I love you, David."  
  
"I love you too, Elizabeth."  
  
Lizzie smiled and laughed.  
  
"What?" asked Gordo.  
  
"That's the first time we've ever called each other by our real names at the same time. I guess it just feels different. It feels like we just sort of-"  
  
"Grew up."  
  
"Yeah. I guess we did."  
  
^^^^^^^^ One Month Later ^^^^^^  
  
Lizzie pulled the tape over the flaps of the box.  
  
"Last one!" she called to Gordo, who came in and picked the box up. He walked out to the Goodwill truck and put it in. He and Lizzie were packing up Lizzie's house. Luke had been sentenced to three counts of physical and sexual abuse and numerous accounts of domestic violence and one account of statutory rape on his daughter and another count of rape for Lizzie. He had been sentenced to ten years in prison. Lizzie and Gordo were packing up and selling the house in California.  
  
Gordo had found a job in New York City working for a design studio. They were going to pay him good money so Gordo accepted. Lizzie was happy that she could just leave everything but sad that she was.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Gordo. Lizzie nodded and grabbed her house key from the bare counter.  
  
She and Gordo walked out of the door and Lizzie locked it with one final turn. All four of them watched the truck drive away.  
  
"Mommy, are we starting over?" asked AnnaBeth.  
  
"Yes. We're all starting over." Said Lizzie, unable to control her smile.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lizzie sat on the plant next to Gordo, Hunter, and AnnBeth. They were almost to JFK airport. Lizzie tapped her foot nervously on the ground. Gordo put his hand on her knee.  
  
"It's okay." He said, smiling. Lizzie took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"I know. I am just so excited. Things are really going to change, Gordo. They're really going to get better."  
  
"Much better." Said Gordo, as the pilot came on alerting them of the landing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Gordo set the suitcases down in front of the apartment door.  
  
"Okay, It's not much, but I tried to make it as livable as possible." He warned. He had flown over a few weeks before and tried to make it special. He had bought all new furniture and appliances- since Lizzie had been donated.  
  
As he opened the door, Lizzie, Hunter, and AnnaBeth all dropped their jaws.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
[x] cliffhanger..muahahaha..what do they see? And was this chapter nice enough for you guys.if not, next chapter is gonna be more sugar coated than frosted flakes ( -Ducky [x] 


	13. White Diamonds, Gold Bands, and Pure Lov...

[x] cliffhanger is solved..happy (?) confirmation to me..i hate Catholicism..-ducky [x]  
  
Lizzie felt tears come to her eyes. It was---amazing.  
  
The apartment that Gordo had called 'humble' was anything but. Lizzie stood in the door taking in the sight. The entire entrance room glowed with warm lights. The main room was huge, about thirty feet by twenty feet. It was all hard wood with Mediterranean style furniture in dark hues.  
  
"It's amazing!" laughed Lizzie, hugging Gordo.  
  
"Come upstairs." Said Gordo, leading them to the bedrooms.  
  
AnnaBeth's was cute. It had soft pink walls with ballet slippers hanging over a twin bed with white and pink sheets. There was a box window with a wite cushion and two pink pillows. The window looked out over a small park.  
  
"Oh, thank you Gordo!" cried Lizzie. Gordo shrugged.  
  
"What?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"You can;'t be too happy about this room. You haven't even seen Hunter's."  
  
Hunter ran down the hall where Gordo had pointed. The room was every little boy's dream.  
  
The walls were navy with stars and spaceships all over. There was a blue bunkbed with star sheet on the bottom and a sort of twin bed rocket ship tent attachted to the top. The best part was the spaceship made out of wood that served as a T.V. hut. Hunter leapt into it.  
  
"Mom! This is so cool! It's like I'm in a spaceship but I'm watching T.V. Nerd! You rock."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo laughed as they left the room.  
  
"Now to your---"  
  
"Our room, Gordo."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They walked to the end of the hall and opened the door. Lizzie felt like a princess. Everything was white and gold. The bed was white with gold carving, the sheets were white with gold designs and the ring the Gordo was holding was a gold band with a white diamond.  
  
[x] ..[x] 


	14. Running on Empty The Author not the Char...

[x] okay, I wrote chp 13 on Sunday and its now..uhm.Monday..so here another update! [x]  
  
Gordo leapt into Lizzie's arms and knocked him over. He laughed and she held him tightly.  
  
"Is that a yes?" he gasped. Lizzie giggled and blushed.  
  
"Yes!" she cried with excitement. Gordo laughed.  
  
"Can you get off of me?" he gasped, turning purple. Lizzie went wide-eyed and leapt off.  
  
"Sorry!" she said quickly.  
  
"It's okay. Do you want to put it on?" asked Gordo, still holding the ring.  
  
"Oooh!" laughed Lizzie. "I love you so much!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
okay so they are engaged..and im bored with the story. It started out good with an interesting plot but that all went to s**t..hmmm..i need something to make it amazing, slightly immoral, and shocking.any ideas anyone?!?!?!?! Im running low on ideas!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


End file.
